project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility
Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility '(given the code "'NA-CF-3") is a North American containment facility belonging to Nero. It is the third Nero facility built on US soil, and remains critical to the agency's agenda in the region. Unlike most facilities, the Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility was not constructed entirely underground. With six different levels, one of which is above ground, the facility has one of the largest security forces in North America. Structure Built into a granite outcrop on the northwest part of the mountain it's name derives from, Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility (as stated above) has six different levels; only one of which is not subterranean. Each level serves a different purpose in the facility, from the lower containment cells to the higher-up staff facilities. Ground Level 1 - Entrance Zone The only level completely above-ground, the entrance zone of Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility is made up of a small warehouse and single-story office building. Disguised as a simple military headquarters, all incoming and outgoing cargo goes through the two lifts in this section (known as Alpha Lift and Beta Lift). Helicopters and cargo trucks pass through often, bringing resources such as fuel, food, water, munitions, tools, and anything else the facility requires. The offices here are primarily used for outgoing, low-level communications orders, and the warehouse unit is only permitted to withhold non-confidential items, such as food, munitions, and vehicles. There is one staircase within the offices that lead down towards sublevel 1. Sublevel 1 - Resource Storage Located just beneath ground level 1, the resource storage level of Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility is where almost all classified items and equipment are stored for safekeeping. Made up of four warehouse rooms and connected by a series of well-lit hallways, it is also where the staff barracks is. To continue downwards, one must use one of the four central elevators, though Alpha or Beta Lift is required for large cargo. The primary facility generators are located in the southernmost part of the resource storage level. Sublevel 2 - CTS Quarters Sublevel 2, known as the CTS quarters, is where all CTS units are kept until required. With a cafeteria, individual cells, recreational space, and restrooms, the CTS quarters are to be kept clean by staff, and each CTS unit is to be assigned a duty besides testing. Duties include janitorial services, laundry, kitchen duty, and several other jobs. Besides sublevel 6, sublevel 2 is one of the only levels in the facility not provided with access to both Alpha and Beta Lifts. Sublevel 3 - Research Labs One of the largest levels in the facility, sublevel 3 was designed with the purpose of allowing facility scientists to study superbiological entities safely, through different lab rooms, testing chambers, and observation posts. Security units are required to be prepared for any form of containment breach, as this sublevel is where the most have occurred. Sublevel 4 - Light Containment Zone The first of the "lower levels", sublevel 4 (better known as the light containment zone) is a series of grid-like hallways connecting to the cells of any entities contained on-site. All entities contained on this level must be of danger level 5 or lower. Anything above this would be moved to sublevel 5 or 6. Security checkpoints are frequent on this level, and security staff are to be armed all times. Sublevel 5 - Heavy Containment Zone Just below the light containment zone is the heavy containment zone, also known as sublevel 5. Here, a the dark hallways are made of metal grates and chain link over concrete. The entities contained within are much more dangerous than in the sublevel above, and must be between danger level 6 and 10. Like the light containment zone, all security staff are to be armed at all times, and any unarmed staff going through this sector are to be accompanied by at least two armed guards. Sublevel 6 - Classified Containment Zone EXPUNGED Only entities of danger level YX and XX are stored here, although any details about them are to be redacted at once. The only way to get to this level is through the Omega Lift, which requires Gold security access to use. The Alpha and Beta Lifts do not reach this sublevel. EXPUNGED Security Protocols Due to it's high value and sheer amount of classified information within, Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility is heavily guarded by an elite security force. Several MH-6 "Little Bird" helicopters armed with machine guns and thermal scanners patrol the area within 7 miles of the facility in search of intruders or escaped entities or CTS. Facility Containment Teams There are four facility containment teams stationed at Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility, and are listed as follows: * Red Water One * Night Owl Two * Timber Wolf Three * Copperhead Four Automated Security Systems Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility has a series of high-tech automated security systems that standby in case of a large-scale containment breach. Controlled by the facility A.I., Cormack (developed in 2016), the listed security systems are as follows: * (2x) Auto-locking titanium lift doors (Alpha and Beta Lifts) * (10x) Automated exterior sentry turrets chambered with .50 FMJ rounds * (5x) Automated interior sentry turrets chambered with 10mm hollow-point rounds * Breach-activated sound system and warning lights * HD/full color CCTV camera system List of Current Contained Entities List of Current Facility Staff Facility Command * Commander Fiona Lemoyne * General Shaun Charlan Scientists * Doctor Eva Weber * Doctor Julian Carlson * Doctor Madison Ogg * Doctor Earl Waits * Doctor Logan Kerr Category:Containment Facilities Category:North American Facilities